Reuniting
by Mickayla.Cramer4
Summary: Tobias went to the Weapons Lab, instead of Tris because she was pregnant. Now sixteen years later their daughter Kat is about to take her Aptitude Test. Before she leaves she sees a man with the same deep blue eyes she has. Kat can't help but wonder who is he and why did Mom kiss him? OC pov
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Kat POV**

I wake up to my light turning on and Mom yelling "Wake up." And Christina squealing "Your test is today". She has always been like a second Mom to me, like my other parent. When I was four she married Uriah, and when I was seven she got the news. She can't have kids my oldest memory is of me telling her that she replaces my Dad because I know she is there. My Mom cried when I said that, but she never told me why. Was it because I helped her best friend? Or because I said she was a better parent than Dad? I never met my Dad. I know a little about him like I was told he was a Dauntless prodigy, and that he was a good man who died to end the war. I get ready and walk with Mom and Christina to the Pit. We have a tradition where on every special occasion we have breakfast in a little diner that opened in the Pit after the factions were rebuilt. We are seated in a booth that Uriah saved earlier this morning. We all order and wait for our food.

"So Kat are you excited for your test." Uriah asks and looks at me.

"Excited and scared … and nervous" I say and watch the hands of the clock slowly move. I eat my French toast and wonder is it possible to miss someone you never met? I have spent my entire life wondering would he be proud? We finish eating and Uriah pays.

"Kat you will be fi-"Mom starts, and her face pales. I look in the direction she is looking and hear Uriah mutter "Impossible" they are all looking at a man. He is tall with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes like mine. He scans the crowd and sees Mom, his eyes light up like he is waking up. They run and Mom jumps at him. What surprises me most is she kisses him passionately and then slaps him. He rubs his check and looks at her cautiously.

"Four, I saw your lifeless body, and spread your ashes. How are you here?" Mom yells and looks at him.

"Why did you slap me" Four asks. I have to try to not laugh. Uriah starts laughing even though this seems like a serious moment.

"I had to make sure this is real." Mom explain and Four nods

"I should explain what happened somewhere private." Before Mom can respond I walk up to Mom and Four.

"Um… Mom I have to go or I will miss the train and I can't be late today." I say and she nods. Four looks at me and then Mom he looks heartbroken. I walk away towards the train as I wait for the train Natalie walks up to me.

"So who was the guy your mom slapped by the Chasm?" she asks pulling her red hair away from her face.

"His name is Four and that is all I know." I say and she looks at me. We talk about the test and what we think we will get. When I jump off the train I see other sixteen-year-olds watching us jump. They are probably watching the other faction's life style to see where they might end up. Today lots of people are on edge. Wondering if they are Divergent, now it is okay to be one but it is still dangerous. There is an Erudite based group called The Uniform that kills Divergent because they make the world imperfect. Natalie and I walk to math together. I don't even listen to the teacher as she talks. This is my last day in this class. The rest of the day goes by quickly until after lunch. Natalie and I listen to George and Austin argue about who won the game they were playing.

"What do you think you will get?" Natalie asks me.

"I don't know what about you." I say

"Well I think you will get Dauntless. I have seen you throw knifes. I heard your Dad had perfect aim"

"Natalie Pint" a voice calls. Wait I know that voice. I look over and see Nate dressed in Erudite blue. He sees me and smirks. I can feel my heart breaking all over again. Natalie goes obviously not happy about who is giving her the Aptitude Test.

"Kat are you okay you have been distant today?" Austin asks and I nod.

"Yea it is just I saw my Mom kiss and then slap some guy I never met this morning." I say and he nods. I have never seen my Mom date anyone, so why would she kiss someone with that much passion and love.

"Kathryn Prior" a voice calls. I get up and see an Amity man holding a clip board and looking at me. I follow him down the hallways. Everything seems emptier than when I walked here yesterday. We get to the door and he opens it for me. I say thank you and sit in the large chair. I sit down and lean back to the cold metal.

"I am Robert Black." He says and type something in on the computer. "I hate to be rude but is your Mom Tris Prior?"

"Yea why" I ask and there is a lot in Robert's eye like dozens of memories fly through his mind.

"We grew up together." I nod as Robert hands me a vile with a clear liquid and tells me to drink it. I look at the vile and drink it in one gulp. Suddenly my eyes feel heavy and I look at the light as my eyes close.

**A/N: So this is my remake of Reuniting. I am following my original notes. I might not update as much school starts next week. I have to take a bus to school. I have only taken a bus to school twice. **


	2. The Test

**Kat POV**

_I open my eyes and see_ a huge picture window showing a large field with bright and flowing green grass. I turn around and see small pillar like tables in the bland pale grey room I am standing in. Each table has a plate on it, on the table to the right there is a piece of a red meat, while on the left there is a silver blade with a leather handle. A deep and demanding voice echoes through the room saying "Choose". I look around the room curiously spreading through me trying to find to source of the voice. I run up and grab the dagger so I can defend myself. All of a sudden there is a dog in the corner, it runs a me with a vicious presence.I drop down to my knees, and throw the dagger at the wall. The dog stops half way to me and looks at me, in the blink of an eye its entire presence changes from violent to a little soft puppy. I can feel the dog's warm breath as it licks my face suddenly changing its entire mood. A little boy enters the dull room and runs towards the dog and I. I chase and tackle the dog in a single move, afraid to see what the dog will do to him. The scene changes and I am in a courtroom with the pale bored faces of the jury staring at me. A men in a pressed suit walks up to me and a shows me a picture of a men I immediately recognize. He was my grade school teacher.

"Do you know this man?" He demands and I just let my moral compass takeover as I say yes and explain how I know him. The suit guy smirks and walks back to the table. The room goes dark and I yell out "Who's there" hoping there is no response.I lose all control and wake up from the simulation with Robert staring at the computer screen shocked.

"Four, ...Not Four...Impossible" Robert says shakily. I stare at him hopefully,maybe four can be a good thing. Wait what does four mean?

"Are you okay?" I ask and he just shakes his head.

"You have only ruled out one...Amity"

"That means...I-I'm" I sitter not even having to finish knowing the danger that sentence holds. After a few minutes of Robert looking at me like I am on my death bed I get up and leave school heading to the one place I can think.

**A/n: Sorry it took so long to update! I have had a lot happen starting high school and writing essays. I didn't have a lot of time and I will update again as soon as possible. **


End file.
